Feature Funnies Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Major Murdock * Antagonists: * Mr Bronislaus dba J.Howard Kean; * Karl Lescu dba Rand Stevens; * Pigiron Pete Locations: * Klegfield Arms & Munitions * Vehicles: * S.S. Aquacadia | StoryTitle3 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden * Lena Pry | StoryTitle4 = Archie O'Toole: "The East Wing" | Synopsis4 = Archie learns that the royal castle of Pyromania has an East Wing, closed off and unvisited for centuries, where many horrible things have happened. Archie goes there to collect some rent. He encounters a tribe of ghosts and orders them to pay up or move out. They move out and Archie plans to renovate the East Wing into an orphanage. | Writer4_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler4_1 = Will Eisner | Inker4_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Max * Snowdrift Antagonists: * deadbeat ghosts Locations: * Pyromania | StoryTitle5 = The Bungle Family: "A Helping Hand" | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler5_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker5_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * The Bungle Family | StoryTitle6 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Deserter" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler6_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker6_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Harry Wells * Jim Wells * Pierre * Jim's boss Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = Big Top | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = The Clock Strikes!: "Boss Marco Unmasks The Clock!" | Synopsis8 = Boss Marco got the drop on the Clock and unmasked him. He threatened to reveal the Clock's identity to the public, but while Marco and his gang made off, their car exploded from a carelessly-handled container of nitroglycerin. | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Boss Marco * Slick * Soapy * another thug Locations: * | StoryTitle9 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle10 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Scarab Curse" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Stan Asch | Penciler10_1 = Stan Asch | Inker10_1 = Stan Asch | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Scotland Yard Chief Antagonists: * Briston brothers, 3 of them Other Characters: * Arthur Gillingham * Earl of Gillingham * John Gillingham * Sydney Gillingham * Hindu Manservant * Dr. Gyhani * Officer Weatherby * Officer Bishop Locations: * ** ** 30 Hillcrest Lane, Gillingham Hall ** 64 Hoyt Street, Dr. Gyhani's office | StoryTitle11 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle12 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 20" | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler12_1 = John J. Welch | Inker12_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle13 = Gallant Knight: "Battle At Sea" | Synopsis13 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville of England Antagonists: * Moors Other Characters: * Sir Raymond ** his Knights Templar * Lady Alice Locations: * , near * Aschir Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne Vehicles: * Raymond's two-masted ship * three Arab dhows | StoryTitle14 = Ned Brant | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler14_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker14_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle15 = Richard Manners: "Mr. Goetz and the Counterfeiters" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = Frank Frollo | Penciler15_1 = Frank Frollo | Inker15_1 = Frank Frollo | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Manners Antagonists: * Miro * Joe * Caesar Other Characters: * Mr. Goetz | StoryTitle16 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler16_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker16_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * Published by Comic Favorites, Inc. * Espionage: In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, Nordicha, North Germany, Romania, Tokoya, [[Feature Funnies Vol 1 20#Synopsis for Espionage.2C starring Black X: .22The Tuvanian Munitions Plot.22| Tuvania]], and others. * Jane Arden and Lena Pry appear on the same pages, with Jane's feature running across the top halves of the pages and Lena's across the bottom halves. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** Mortimer Mum by Sakren ** "Mystery of Echo Island, Chapter I, Man of Iron" (text story) by John A. Thorne ** Off The Record by Ed Reed ** Strange As It Seems: "Yu The Great" by John Hix ** They're Still Talking: "About the Olympic Marathon of 1908 in London" by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Toddy by George Marcoux * Next issue is . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #20 entire issue }}